


Beauty and the Beast

by Somnia



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Feelings of guilt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ownership, Ownership Kink, beast!q, seeing beast!Q might have messed with my mind a little, suggestion of the potential of mind control, this is not a relationship manual, torn feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnia/pseuds/Somnia
Summary: The Beast was still too much like Quentin. His skin, his eyes, his scent, his hands, his lips.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipThemAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThemAll/gifts).



"Quentin... Quentin... Quentin..." Eliot repeated his name, just his name, over and over. When he looked into the Beast’s eyes, it would change to "Q". As if hoping that if only he repeated it often enough, it would become true. Or at least, if he said it often enough and it turned out not to be true, he'd be allowed to lose hope, cut himself off emotionally and end it one way or the other.

The Beast was still too much like Quentin. His skin, his eyes, his scent, his hands, his lips. And it was not enough like Quentin. Or wasn't it? Hadn't Eliot been fooled all too easily? Fallen into its snare like the stupidest deep-sea creature that was not only entranced by the anglerfish but jumped gleefully into its mouth and rubbed itself against its sharp teeth? Wasn't he just as guilty about everything that was happening? Because while his friends tried desperately to fight, to survive, tried to save him even, he was here, drowning in guilt. Not about being alive and in relative safety, not because he felt violated to his very core by the creature that held him, but because his treacherous self had never experienced such pleasure.

Part of his selfish heart had wanted this, wished for it. To belong to Quentin. And now he did. What a cruel twist of fate was it that the terror of the world was his living wet dream. He had lost count of how often and in what ways the Beast had made him come. He didn't even know how much of what restrained him was magic but the cruel, mocking, knowing smile on the Beast's face let him know that the creature knew fully well how little of it was required.

Eliot would have been Quentin's willing sex slave without the world having to collapse for it. True, it would probably have taken the Beast's level of persuasion to make him even begin to believe that Quentin could ever want him as much as he wanted Quentin. Q had liked him well enough. He'd even loved him for a faraway lifetime. Perhaps he still loved him in some way. But they had been in complete harmony back then, back there, in Fillory, in a forest with few occasional visitors. How could something like that survive in the real world? But Eliot had wanted him. Wanted and wanted him so badly that when Quentin had suddenly returned from a study session with Alice and stood in Eliot's doorway in elegant clothing, holding a bottle of wine and the hunger of an animal visible in his face, Eliot's throat had turned dry and he couldn't speak. That was the first time the Beast had fucked him until he’d passed out and probably long after. He was ashamed of how long it had taken him to notice that anything was amiss. The 'wine' they drank that night, or whatever that had been, might have had something to do with it, but Eliot couldn't let himself off with such a cheap excuse.

He'd spent days (or were it weeks?) in his room barely capable of a coherent thought while ‘Quentin’ had him in ways that would have made people on Ibiza blush...and in some cases, turn their eyes away.

He heard his name called out sometimes, by Margo, by the others and even by Quentin. They were muffled. In some instances, the voices were shocked or pleading for his attention but all he could see was Quentin above him, even if his voice, so full of concern, came from somewhere further away. At some point, he wasn't in his room anymore. Was this Whitespire? Suddenly, he was turned over, relatively lucid and looking straight at Quentin. His Quentin, who was behind a barrier he couldn't penetrate, with shock and despair and something else...anger?... stopping his fingers mid-spell. It was truly his Quentin. Fidgety, sweet, loving. And he was staring at him, staring while he was being fucked by the Beast. Watching him come on the Beast's cock.

It was the Beast’s favorite trick to play. Showing him off to people. Showing off the absolute control he held over Eliot. He loved to do it in the throne room in front of his former subjects while having him straddled across his lap and ride his ever hard cock while everyone could see it disappear into his ass, could hear him gasp, moan, scream for it. Sometimes he would try to refuse, try some sham of rebellion but he wasn't sure if it wasn't the punishment that he wanted to provoke. Oh, the Beast knew his weaknesses to his core. He'd make him wear what appeared to be butt-plugs when he let him see someone from the outside. Most cruelly, when he’d let him see friends from Fillory or even Earth under the condition that he didn't make a noise or he'd kill them, only to make the blasted thing vibrate, squirm or unravel into a set of tentacles that stroked every sinful bit of him in his pants until he was nearly chocking and biting his lips bloody from the effort of keeping his visitor alive.

  
After eternities of agony, edging him to the point of sobbing, the Beast would make him kneel and scream, beg for release, swear he was his, the Beast's property, that there was nothing left inside him that wasn't his.  
Eliot did. He screamed, he begged and he swore it. Because it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have lost it a little when I saw Beast!Quentin in "Twenty-Three".  
> Dedicated to @ShipThemAll who got me into The Magicians and Queliot. <3


End file.
